One and only
by Jugheadjonezzthethird
Summary: This story is about Bughead. How their relationship grows and the drama that goes down around them. This is a story that will make you feel a mix of emotions. This is just a story none of this happens in the show.


**Chapter one**

It the first day of school for riverdale but unlike every other day it was pouring outside. Betty Cooper your normal girl next door was getting ready for school when you mother Alice a newspaper writer walks into the room. "Morning sweetie are you ready for a new year at school" said Betty's mom supportively "ya I can feel this year is going to be my year" said Betty with excitement "But just remember no boys this year we don't want to repeat what happened last year with Archie Andrews" Betty's mom said with a fake smile on her face "I know mom that was a mistake, a mistake that is never gonna happen again" Betty said trying not to think about what happens in the past but what happens in the future. *checks time* "Oh crap I have to go bye mom love you" said Betty. *Hugs her mom* "bye sweetie love you too" said Betty's mom. But before Betty left her room she caught a glimpse at the boy who broke her heart Archie Andrews. But little did Betty know that her whole life was about to change.

That was Betty's morning now let's move on to mister Archie Andrews. Archie is pretty much your typical jock except for the fact that he writes music and pretty good music actually anyways this is how his morning started out. BEEP BEEP BEEP went Archie's phone as the red headed hunk woke up he checked the time "shoot I'm gonna be late and on the first day of school" said an irritated Archie. As Archie got up he looked out the window the reason Archie did that was because the beauty Betty Cooper lived right next door and yes I know what your thinking "didn't Betty's mom say we don't want a repeat of what happened with Archie Andrews" and yes Betty's mom may have mentioned him a sort of a bad way but Archie was still madly in love with the blonde beauty "Arch hurry up your gonna be late!" said Archie's dad Fred Andrews who was his own boss at Andrew's construction "Ya I'll be right down dad" said Archie who threw on whatever clothes he could find. Archie rushed down stairs grabbed his book bag a bolted not even saying goodbye to his dear old dad.

Our next story is one of a Raven haired girl named Veronica Lodge. So pretty much Veronica just came to riverdale high last year she pretty much is your basic riches to rags story she and her parents lived in New york and had a pretty good life until her dad was arrested and her and her mom lost everything and had to move to Riverdale for a "fresh start" Veronica used to be a well a spoiled rich witch who got everything she wanted well she ended up being really nice and became best friends with Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews. Well I'm getting a little side tracked let's see what her morning was like. Veronica was ready just on time so she could walk with Betty and really her morning wasn't that interesting oh ya except for the news her mom told her "Roni before you go I have exciting news" said her mom Hermione a pretty much unemployed mother with more cheer in her voice than normal "ya mom make it quick Betty's waiting for me outside" said an impatient Veronica "Your dads going to be coming home at the end of the month" said Veronica's mom with full on excitement "Oh ok bye" Veronica said with no emotion even though she was dying inside.

Now last but certainly not least we have Jughead Jones. Jughead was a loner boy from the wrong side of the tracks and also a weirdo according to him. Jughead's dad was a southside serpent and that made his life just a little bit harder. Little did Jughead know this year was gonna be a rollercoaster of emotions for him. This is how the boy in the beanie morning was. Jughead woke up in the empty trailer his dad Fp Jones used to live in before he got arrested he did the normal things a teenage boy does when they wake up he then get a text from Archie saying " _hey jug can you walk with me to school I want to talk to you about something"_ little did Jughead know that something would be Betty Cooper. It's not like Jug had no friends he actually had a friends group which included Archie the jock\artist, Betty cooper the beautiful girl next door, Veronica Lodge the normal cheerleader and Kevin Keller the gay best friend. Jughead heard a knock on the door it was Archie and Jughead walked out the door and locked not knowing the crazy rollercoaster he had just walked into.

As Veronica and Betty walked to school they talked and talked. "So how is your mom?" asked Veronica "I swear V it's like she gets crazier every single day" Betty said sounding a bit angry "why what did she do?" Said Veronica trying to calm down her best friend "she said no boys then she mentioned Archie" said the perfect girl next door almost snapping "wow that's low and B I am so sorry about what happened you didn't deserve that. Have you two worked it out?" asked Veronica taking a sip of her caramel cappuccino "well we are friends but nothing more and we won't be anything more again" said Betty cutting herself with her nails which she does when she doesn't want to explode. "Well at least you are on speaking terms." said Veronica trying to sound positive "ya I guess anyways what's new with you?" asked Betty trying to change the subject "it's good except for the fact my dad is getting out of jail" said Veronica trying to make it sound like no big deal "wow Roni that's good isn't it?" said Betty putting on a fake smile "well the old me would think that's great, but-" said Roni getting cut off "the new you doesn't think it's so fantastic" said Betty finishing Veronica's sentence "exactly I don't want to live with a man who has done as bad things as he has." said Veronica holding back the negative thoughts "but I am gonna give him a chance because you never know people change" said Veronica "Ya they can" said Betty thinking of last year.

"So Arch what did you want to talk to me about?" said Jughead looking off into space "well actually I want you to help me with Betty" said Archie catching Jughead's attention "what but I thought you two were just friends now" said Jughead surprised about what his best friend just said "well Jug I want her back I think I may love her" said Archie with a happy look on his face "wow but don't you think it would be hard considering you kind of broke her heart last year" said Jughead trying on a fake smile "I know and that was the biggest mistake of my life" said Archie "well Arch just hope the girl next door is as forgiving as she seems" said Jughead patting Archie's back "I think that everything will be okay in the end. Anyways what about you do you have your eyes on some lucky girl?" said Archie with a giant smile on his face "ya well I did but it doesn't really matter anymore" said Jughead losing the fake smile he had plastered on his face before "oh why is that" said Archie trying to support his friend "um she has a hell of a guy going after her" said Jughead once again staring off into space "well Jug you are a hell of a guy and if it's meant to be it will work out" said Archie who still had a giant smile on his face "ya, ya I guess you're right thanks man" said Jughead growing a real smile "no problem and hey that girl must be stupid if she doesn't like you" said Archie patting the boy in the beanies back. Little did Archie know the girl Jughead was talking about was the blonde beauty Betty Cooper. The two boys reached the school and not to far behind them the perfect girl next door and the raven haired princess.


End file.
